Seek the Mark
|gold = 2200 2200 2000 |exp = 2000 2000 2500 |chests = Stage 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Forest Monsters Boss: Dragon }} Part 1/3 Rafalgar [ I see. So you want to recreate this so-called Round-Table Conference. ] Phoena [ What do you think? ] Rafalgar [ Why not? I don't really get the whole destruction and peace thing. ] Rafalgar [ But this means all of Yggdra will be fighting the Black Army right? ] Rafalgar [ That I do get. Count me in! ] Pirika [ I didn't know forest sprites were valued fighting... ] Rafalgar [ Nah, it's just me. I'm special. ] Pirika [ Is that something to be proud of? ] Rafalgar [ In any case, you need my seal so we can fight. I get that part. ] Pirika [ Glad you understand. ] Rafalgar [ I'll get going then. ] Pirika [ Going...where? ] Rafalgar [ To get the seal. ] ---- Rafalgar [ Hey, gramps! Gimme the seal! The SEAL! ] Arbol [ ... ] Pirika [ Arbol has the seal? ] Rafalgar [ He had it before he became an ent. Yeah, he says it's somewhere inside. ] Pirika [ That hollow is huge. It's inside? ] Rafalgar [ That's what gramps said. Geez, he should really keep it safe in a drawer somewhere. ] Rafalgar [ Leave it in this insecure place and some monkey'll steal it someday. ] Rafalgar [ Let's see... Where is it? Not here. Not this. Found a beetle! Want it? ] Pirika [ Ooh! Totally...unnecessary! Why would I want a beetle?! ] Rafalgar [ Fine, fine. Hm...? What's this? W-Whoa?! ] Pirika [ Rafalgar?! Hero, Rafalgar got sucked into the hollow! ] [ Who're you?! You looking for a fight?! ] Pirika [ I can hear shouting from inside! We need to hurry! ] Phoena [ W-We can enter? ] Pirika [ Here goes nothing! Ho! ] Phoena [ Looks like we can. Hero, shall we? ] ---- Pirika [ Where is this? Why are there ruins inside Arbol? ] Phoena [ Rafalgar, where are you? ] Rafalgar [ Over here! I found the seal! ] Pirika [ Rafalgar! Glad you're safe. ] Rafalgar [ It's too soon to say. Look at that. ] Pirika [ What? ] Dragon [ ... ] Pirika [ A d-dragon. Why is it here? ] Rafalgar [ It doesn't matter. Look closely. It's holding the seal. ] Pirika [ Why does it have the seal? ] Rafalgar [ It was probably assigned to guard it. Ready to take it by force? ] Pirika [ Is it really okay? ] Rafalgar [ I don't mind. Let's do this! ] Pirika [ I know you don't mind, Rafalgar. But Arbol... ] Rafalgar [ Yaaaah! ] Dragon [ ...! ] Part 2/3 Rafalgar [ Tch, it's the real deal. It's guarding that treasure with its life. ] Pirika [ Rafalgar, don't overdo it. ] Rafalgar [ My motto is be rash, be ridiculous, do the impossible. Here I come you giant lizard! ] Dragon [ ...! ] Part 3/3 Rafalgar [ Take that! It's our victory! ] Dragon [ Well done defeating me. ] Pirika [ Whoa, it spoke! ] Dragon [ Take the seal I was sworn to protect. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Dragon [ I pray that your strength be used for the right purpose. Farewell. ] Pirika [ Ah. We're back outside. ] Phoena [ The dragon showed us the way out. ] Rafalgar [ Whatever. Old man! We got the seal! ] ---- Rafalgar [ Then I'll head for the Holy Capital first. ] Pirika [ Is the Round-Table Conference to be held at the Holy Capital? ] Phoena [ It seems it was originally held at the Holy Capital. ] Phoena [ I suppose everyone just knows it will be at the Holy Capital. ] Rafalgar [ Exactly. You folks finish up your business and hurry on back. ] Pirika [ So Rafalgar, you represent the forests sprites? ] Rafalgar [ Gramps can't move, Oletta hates humans, and the Yellow River Chief is a recluse. ] Rafalgar [ I'll be sure to ask him, though. ] Pirika [ We'll see you at the Holy Capital. ] Rafalgar [ Yeah, until then! ] Pirika [ We should get the next seal. ] Phoena [ Indeed. Let's head for the Lake of Sand. ]